terranigmafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ark der Oberwelt
Der 'Ark der Oberwelt '''ist das Vorbild zum Ark der Unterwelt. Aus dem Ark der Oberwelt wurde der Ark der Unterwelt von Dark Gaia (Ragnara) erschaffen. Auflösung des Banns und Tötung seines Abbilds Wenn Ark (Unterwelt) die fünf Mondsteine sammelt und zu den Schreinen am Südpol bringt, wird die Seele des '''Ark (Oberwelt) '''aus ihrem Bann befreit und erscheint in der Mitte des Friedhofs über einem Grabstein. Sie spricht dort in Gedanken zu ihrem Ebenbild, dem Ark aus der Unterwelt und eröffnet ihm, er sei der legendäre Held. thumb|Die Seele des Ark (Oberwelt) spricht in Gedanken seinem Ebenbild Die Seele nimmt nun die Umrisse des Helden an und erklärt weiterhin, dass er als Ark der Oberwelt die helle Seite repräsentiert, während Ark (Unterwelt) die Schattenseite verkörpert. Es gibt demnach zwei Arks, einen in der internen Welt (Unterwelt) und einen in der externen Welt (Oberwelt). Die Wiederauferstehung Berugas habe nun das Gleichgewicht der Welt gestört. Die Geschichte der Welt, in einer Metapher mit einem Uhrumlauf verglichen, befinde sich nun in ihrer dreizehnten Stunde. Diese Szene wurde im Vorspann des Spiels bereits angedeutet, in dessen Verlauf eine Zeigeruhr zwischen der zwölf und der eins eine dreizehnte Stunde bekommt, eine Zeit, die nicht existieren dürfe. Nachdem die Stimme in Arks Kopf ihn dazu auffordert, die Augen zu schließen und tief über die Erde nachzudenken, bewegt sich die Seele auf Ark (Unterwelt) zu und sendet ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf. Der Held stirbt und das nächste Kapitel, die Wiedergeburt des Helden, setzt ein. thumb|Der gebannte Held aus der Oberwelt spricht über Ark als dunkles Ebenbild seiner selbst.Trivia / Theorien * Die Konfrontation der beiden Arks ähnelt der Theorie des Schattens in der Psychologie Carl Gustav Jungs, dass jeder Mensch eine Licht- und eine Schattenseite besitzt und es in der Entwicklung irgendwann eine Konfrontation beider Seiten kommen muss, aus dieser eine Art Vereinigung beider Seiten hervorgehen soll. * Die Wiedergeburt Arks ist ebenfalls ein Kerngedanke religiöser Initiation (Einweihung). Dort geht man davon aus, dass der uneingeweihte Körper böse und kontaminiert sei und deshalb das Schicksal hätte, zu sterben. Die Initiation ist die Rettung vor diesem Tod, indem die alte Existenz symbolisch umgebracht wird, um eine Wiedergeburt in einem neuen, reinen Körper zu ermöglichen. Dieser wiedergeborene Körper hätte dann nicht mehr das Schicksal, zu sterben. (Deshalb nennen sich z.B. Christen in den USA oft "wiedergeboren".) Beispielsweise symbolisiert die christliche Taufe ein ertrinken und Freimaurer werden bei ihrer Weihe symbolisch erschlagen. *Ark aus der Oberwelt spricht explizit davon, dass die Wiederauferstehung Berugas zu einem Ungleichgewicht in der Welt geführt habe. Vermutlich spricht er deshalb davon, weil Beruga noch ein Wesen aus der Ersten Welt ist und eigentlich nicht mehr existieren dürfte. Nun, da Beruga wieder am Leben ist, fällt das Gleichgewicht der Welt zugunsten der dunklen Seite. Diese Theorie erhärtet sich, da Beruga's Ziel die Auslöschung allen "unnötigen Lebens" ist, was genau die Interessen von Dark Gaia widerspiegelt und Beruga zu einem Werkzeug Ragnaras macht. Aus der Aussage der Seele kann man jedoch in der Theorie deuten, dass vor der Erscheinung Berugas ein Gleichgewicht der Welt existiert haben muss. Dies würde bedeuten, dass der Dualismus zwischen Ark aus der Oberwelt und Ark aus der Unterwelt im Gleichgewicht liegt. Dies würde bekräfitgen, dass die Entstehung des "dunklen Ark" und die durch ihn erfolgende Auferstehung der Welt im Interesse beider Seiten, der dunklen und der hellen Seite von Gaia, liegt. *Während des Spiels wird enthüllt, dass der Ark aus der Unterwelt von Dark Gaia (Ragnara) erschaffen wurde, um als seine Aufgabe die Welt wiederauferstehen zu lassen und nach der Erweckung Berugas zu sterben. Es besteht deshalb erstmal kein Zweifel daran, dass er ein Produkt des Bösen und somit vollends eine Verkörperung der Schattenwelt ist. Gegen Ende des Spiels spricht Light Gaia in Gedanken zu Ark und eröffnet ihm, dass sowohl das Blut von Dark Gaia als auch das Blut von Light Gaia in seinen Adern fließen würde. Dies eröffnet die Annahme, dass die eingeschlossene Seele des "hellen Ark" mit der Seele des "dunklen Ark" vereinigt wurde, um den wiedergeborenen Ark hervorzubringen. Somit würde dieser neue Ark beide Formen des Helden in sich tragen. Für eine Vereinigung der beiden Seelen spricht auch, dass der Oberwelt-Ark nach dem Sieg über Ragnara zum Unterwelt-Ark spricht und in der englischen Synchronisation mit den Worten endet "... ''let '''us '''return to our respective worlds", was darauf hindeutet, dass sie 'beide '''gegen Ragnara zusammen in einem Körper gekämpft haben. *Die vom Ark der Oberwelt angesprochene Metapher mit der dreizehnten Stunde im Ziffernblatt einer Zeigeruhr könnte folgendes symbolisieren: Ein Uhrumlauf symbolisiert einen Lebenszyklus einer Welt. Nach jedem Lebenszyklus muss die Welt neu erschaffen bzw. wieder auferweckt werden, so wie es Ark zum Beginn seiner Reise tut. Durch die Wiederauferstehung eines Wesens aus der Ersten Welt, in diesem Fall Beruga, kommt nun zum Lebenszyklus einer Welt eine Zeit hinzu, welche so nicht existieren dürfte. ''"If earth's history is likened to a clock, the hour hand points to 13. A time that cannot exist... No, a time that must not exist." ::::::: Ark aus der Oberwelt in Gedanken zu seinem Ebenbild am Südpol *Das angesprochene Gleichnis mit der Zeigeruhr würde bedeuten, dass Beruga das einzige aus der Ersten Welt übrig gebliebene Wesen ist, welches das Ungleichgewicht der "dreizehnten Stunde" bewirkt haben könnte. Das wiederum bedeutet, dass das helle Pendant Arks nicht bereits in der Ersten Welt gelebt haben kann, da ansonsten auch er als "vergangenes Wesen" ein Ungleichgewicht herbeigeführt werde. Beide Arks müssten also im Nachhinein, zu Beginn der neuen Welt (in der Metapher: zu Beginn eines neuen Uhrenumlaufs) erschaffen worden sein. Dies wirft wiederum ein Rätsel um die fragwürdige Vorgeschichte zur Bannung der Seele des Oberwelten-Arks auf dem Friedhof auf, die im Spielverlauf nie aufgeklärt wird. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass der Ark aus der Oberwelt nie physisch auf der Welt gewandelt hat und von Anfang an im Friedhof eingeschlossen war, um dort auf seine Vervollständigung durch den Ark der Unterwelt zu warten. Zudem bleibt die Frage offen, wie Ark aus der Oberwelt als Lebewesen bzw. als Seele in der Zeitrechnung nach der Ersten Welt entstanden sein könnte, wenn Gaia auf den Ark aus der Unterwelt angewiesen ist, um überhaupt Leben auf die Erde zurückbringen - dies geht einher mit dem Rätsel um Krysta, welche als 1:1 Kopie der Oberwelt-Stadt Storckholm in der Unterwelt existiert, noch bevor überhaupt der Kontinent des Originals aus der Oberwelt durch Ark (Unterwelt) selbst aus den Tiefen des Meeres befreit wird. Eine Theorie aus der Fangemeinde ist, dass der Oberwelt Ark als legendärer Helt der Ersten Welt Beruga bezwungen und so die Auseinandersetzung am Südpol beendet hat, als Gegenleistung aber auch sein Leben und somit seinen Körper geben musste, um das Gleichgewicht der Welt zu wahren und so seine Seele in das Heldengrab gebannt hat. Dark Gaia sah seinerseits seine Verbannung in die Unterwelt kommen und kopierte aus dem Oberwelten Ark den Ark der Unterwelt, um durch ihn Beruga zurück ins Leben zu holen.